


Soldiers

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pilot Poe Dameron, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Slow Burn Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, pilot ben solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: What if Ben was a pilot for the New Republic?





	Soldiers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The mess hall’s one of those opportunities where the squads get to meet each other, and Ben can’t help but be nervous. He’s got food on his plate that looks like the Corellian hells just puked it up, and he’s nervous as can be. 

Of course, he has to be calm. He almost wishes that he were like his father. He can imagine his father was never afraid of anything. He wishes he was the same. 

Ben’s already on his way to the lunch table to join the rest of his squad members (Blue Squadron) when he practically stumbles into the other man, accidentally spilling blue milk on him. 

“I’m so sorry!” This was not how Ben expected his day was going to go. If anything, this is not getting off to a good start. 

The other man chuckles. “Look,” he says, “No harm done. It happens to the best of us, you know?”

Ben hands him a napkin quickly, and they both manage to soak up the blue milk. The whole mess hall’s watching, and Ben wishes they wouldn’t — the whole thing is embarrassing, and despite the man’s good humor, he wonders if it’s possible for the ground to swallow him up. 

“Relax,” the man says. Kriff, but he’s practically beautiful, with his expressive, kind brown eyes and mop of black hair. Even soaking wet, he looks good. Ben doesn’t know why he’s noticing it in the midst of his embarrassment, but here he is. “I’ve seen worse, trust me.” A beat. “I’m Poe, by the way. Poe Dameron.”

”Oh stars...” As if his mistake can’t get any worse. He just spilled blue milk on the face of the New Republic’s recruitment posters. 

Poe chuckles. “It’s okay. Really. It’s not the worst thing that’s happened to one of my jackets...”

Ben’s suddenly intrigued. “Do you want to sit with me and my squad? I mean...I definitely want to hear more.”

Poe nods. 

Poe’s squad is quite the sizeable group, Ben notices. There’s a pretty young woman with black hair in a ponytail, a woman with russet reddish brown skin and blond hair, sitting with a large, rather stocky bearded man...just to name three. Ben smiles a bit. “I’m Ben,” he says. “Ben Solo.”

”Han Solo’s son?” Poe’s face brightens. “That’s...amazing!” Then, “I guess I might as well tell you what happened to my other jackets...”

And even sitting around, listening to Poe talk about his other further misadventures, the others occasionally chiming in with details that Poe forgot, Ben has a feeling he made a new friend. Several, actually. 

Score one for Ben Solo. Maybe things will turn out all right after all...


End file.
